Just a dream?
by The-Kennedy-Boy
Summary: Yeah, Yeah, yeah. Leon is in america once again, Yay? I think not. Haha, Leon has much fun. Luis is back, Everyone loves a vagrant spaniard, Eh? Oh, Forgot to add a disclaimer. no i don't own Resi. If i did, Would i be playing with Fanfiction?


Just a Dream?

Leon rose up from his bed, His tanktop slightly sweaty and wringled.

"I...I'm just hearing things..." He told himself, laying back down.

Then, He heard it again. That unmistakable deep-throated moan. The moan that

brought back suck horrid memories. "It's... Just a dream, Leon, Just a dream..."

He once again tried to sleep, But he couldn't seem to close his eyes.

He rose up, Once again, And peered out of his window, His eyes widening from the scene.

"Oh no... I.. I have gotta wake up, Man. This is nothing but a dream... Just a dream..."

But in his head, He knew it wasn't. "Damnit.." He let out a grunt " What could've happened?

The zombies, They were done away with! Umbrella.. Shut down indefinately.. And yet, Here they are..." He reached under his bed and grabbed a 12 Gauge shotgun and along with it, a box of shells, sitting them on his bed and reaching into his nightstand

And pulled out a 9 mm. Handgun, Also setting it on his bed. "Damned things, Zombies.. Atleast

these don't have parasites popping out of they're heads.." He mumbled under his breath while

putting on his pants, a t-shirt and a SWAT style vest (More or less), Then his knife holster

on over it. He holstered the handgun, and reaching under his bed again, He grabbed 5 or so

boxes of, each, Shotgun shells, And 9mm handgun bullets, Shoving them into a light back-pack.

He stood up, stumbling a bit at first and opened his closet, grabbing a TMP-like gun and shoving

it into the backpack along with a few boxes of 'Jackle' brand custom ammo for it. He closed his closet,

And walked over to his window once again, Leaning over his bed and looking outward. "Damnit...

Must be half the city out there..." He sat back down on his bed. "What am I supposed to do this

time? Its just me.. No claire, No RPD survivors, No Luis, And no Ada... Although.. She does have a

thing for being wherever I am." He flinched at the next thing he

heard, No, not his own voice but a low-pitched moan. Followed by his front door crashing open.

"Sonnova bitch..." He mumbled as he rose his shotgun to his closed bedroom door, making his way

to it , When suddenly he flew back, Across the room. "Damned thing..."

He looked up at the zombie, It had a slightly happy expression frozen on his face. "Z..Zombiecan't

open doors... What the hells going on here?!" He rose his shotgun to the Zombies head, And blew it

off in one clean, quick shot. He made his way across the room again, from what he could tell

that was the only one to have made it that far. "Argh!" He let out a loud scream as his led was

slashed open. "What the hell?!" Then he looked down, And as much as he wished he didn't,

He saw the las plagas spining its way out of what used to be a neck, The blade made its way around

again, This time aimed somewhere around his stomache. Leon jumped backwards, Slamming

Against the wall. "Las.. Plagas?!" He let out a grunt as he put a hand over the bleeding area,

Reaching for the hand-gun. "But.. These are Zombies.. Not those demunative Los Ganodos..."

He unholstered the handgun and fired three rounds into the center of the Las Plagas, And with a

screach and an Explosion of puss, The Parasite sunk into a rotton puddle of decomposed flesh.

"God damnit.." As soon as he spoke there were more moans, followed by a banging on his window. "Sonova..." He made a run for the door, Putting on the backpack and running down the apparently empty block. "What could've happened?!" He brought out his shotgun while running, The laser bouncing up and down with every breathless step.

He was in a mountain town, a few miles from the arclay mountains, You'd thing he'd have learned.

"Iv'e got to get to the police station, Check for survivors.." He let out a silent sigh. "Maybe taking a

vacation from my services for the president wasn't such a good idea.." He turned left and went down

an alley-way, Thinking it would be safer off of the main roads. "I thought the incident in spain would

be the last of my worries..." Just then he saw something blue drop to the ground. "What the?!"

Then he realized what it was, And covered his eyes seconds before the flash. "Flash grenade.."

He looked up on the roof of the complex he was passing, Seeing a police officer, He yelled out.

"You! Up there, I'm not one of them!" Then he saw a grin form on the mans face, Before seing a

green-brown grenade in his hand. "Shit!" He grabbed his handgun with one hand, raised it, and shot the

grenade. "So much for survivors..."The man was blown to peices, But lucky for leon, His bottom half was

intact when it his the ground. "Hm..." He want over and collected 3 flash grenades, 3 hand grenades,

and 2 fire grenades. "Should do me well..." He continued on his way to the department.

He holstered his handgun and his shotgun on aDual-gun side holster, Before taking out the TMP

with a 250 round clip.

Sometime around a half an hour later, He walked up to the red double doors of the Police Department.

"Red..?" He mumbled. "Last time i was here they were glass... Clear glass..." He got up to the doors, And

reached for the handle, When he realized it. "The doors.. Their caked in blood..." He stood back a few

feet and rose his shotgun, Firing a shell into the door on the right. "Thought so.." He spoke as the

Zombie on the other side fell on his face. He holstered the shotgun and took out the TMP again.

"Gonna be lots of fun this time..." He kicked the middle of the double doors, They cashed open

and shattered what little glass was left. "He raised the TMP, Aiming at every shadow, And

every movement. "Hello..?" He spoke, His voice echoing through the long corridors. The responce?

Nothing. Not a sound, A muffled voice, a moan. Nothing. Leon took this rare opportunity and ducked out

in an empty meeting room. He leand against the far wall and slid down to the floor, Panting.

He let out a grunt, Reloading all his guns. "Do I look for survivors..? Or try to get the fuck out'a dodge?"

"Help!" The yell echoed through the halls of the station, Leon jumped at the horrifyingly familiar

Voice. "Leon?!" The voice broke the silence once again. Leon ran down the hallways, Following the

the sound. He came aroung a corner, and then he heard the wretched moaning again, along with the

man's voice, He kicked down the door and immediately he saw a mob of the bloody zombies

crowding around a cell, Beating on the door. "Get down!" Leon shouted, Raising the TMP

And blowing the heads off of many of the men, Leon paused when he saw the las plagas spew out, He

Raised his gun again and pulled the trigger. _Click. Click._ He dropped the TMP on the ground, And

took out his shotgun, Firing into the Las Plagas, Killing them each in a single shot. He ran over to the

cell, His eyes grew wide, And his face pale. He stammered out a single word, A name. "L...Luis?!"


End file.
